Concerned Citizen's sermon
There are five 'Concerned Citizen's sermons '''found all around the city of Novigrad. First sermon |Weight = 0.01 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Carnal Sins Journal entry : ''Remember, good people, that fire can be both a blessing and a curse. Fire can warm with its flames, fire can prepare our nourishment, fire can drive off the horrors of the dark. Yet fire can also scorch, burn and incinerate. That is why we must live in harmony with Eternal Fire and its commandments. Whoever fails to heed its lessons, whoever lives in ignorance of it, whoever mocks it, the same shall lose his life in its flames. Take my counsel to heart, good people, or you will reap the consequences of your deeds. : ''- Concerned Citizen'' Second sermon |Weight = 0.01 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Carnal Sins Journal entry : Remember, good people, the light cast by the Fire dispels every darkness, reveals each lie, exposes every unworthy and debauched soul. Not even shape-shifting dopplers can hide from its light, not even witches and sorceresses, so adept at fooling the common folk, not the loose women who walk the street and fog men's minds with their charms. Abandon then the treacherous and immoral magic arcane, cover your bodies in modesty and provoke no unclean thoughts, and the Eternal Fire will expose for you all monsters and sinners – or else burn you too in its flames. : ''- Concerned Citizen'' Third sermon |Weight = 0.01 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Carnal Sins Journal entry : Remember, good people, that the Fire devours everything in its path, sparing no one and stopping for nothing. The Fire burns all sinners alike, be they paupers or princes, men or nonhumans, weak or powerful. Whoever breaks its commandments, whoever does not heed the Church's counsel, whoever worships false gods, the same shall be turned to ash in its flame. Live then in the truth of the Eternal Fire, listen to its holy men - for they are your shepherd. : ''- Concerned Citizen'' Fourth sermon |Weight = 0.01 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Carnal Sins Journal entry : What Fire has turned to ash, no man can restore. Thus we too, having surrendered our souls to its Church, can never abandon our holy faith. He who once knows the warmth of its holy flame and then renounces it commits a sin a thousand times worse than the ignorant man who spits on our faith without ever knowing it. Such an apostate will surely suffer a long and painful death, and then eternal torture in the afterlife. : ''- Concerned Citizen'' Fifth sermon |Weight = 0.01 |Value = 1}} Associated quest *Carnal Sins Journal entry : Remember, dear people, that a fire once lit cannot be stopped, that it consumes everything in its path and only ceases to rage once all has been turned to ash. Men cannot flee this element, and if they bow before it, if they let it into their hearts, they too turn to ash. Search then your consciences and live in accordance with the Church's dictates - before the time for penance has passed. : ''- Concerned Citizen'' ar:موعظة المواطن المعني Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:The Witcher 3 quest items